


Playing House

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [14]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel doesn't want to be Lizzy's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

“I can’t, Lizzy,” Ciel confessed quietly, the confused cousin in question frowning and pursing her lips, puzzled. They were all of five years old. “I  _can’t_ be your boyfriend.”

Lizzy  **huffed** ,indignant about this refusal. “Why  _not?”_ They were playing! She needed a boyfriend, and Ciel was perfect for the job!

“I don’t  _want_ to be your boyfriend,” Ciel declared, pressing on even as Lizzy’s indignant face immediately swapped into distraught. “I want to be your  _girlfriend.”_

For a moment, there was silence between them, before Lizzy SQUEALED, jumping to her feet. “You can be my girlfriend! Ooh, that means you have to borrow one of my dresses! Come on, come on!”

Ciel found herself powerless under the hand grip of her cousin as she was tugged along, yanked towards the closet. “Wait, no, Lizzy, I don’t want to! Not all girls have to wear-”

It was too late. She was pulled in, and the closet muffled her screams.  ~~Their parents still have pictures.~~


End file.
